


Soon

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things come and go, but at least some things come and go dependably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



> Written for Femslash10
> 
> Set sometime after the end of season 2, no spoilers for season 3. And thanks goes to twtd and futureimperfect for betaing.

Steam swirled around her ankles as the room finished filling, and Sophie closed her eyes licking her lips as she felt a delicious trickle of sweat slide between her breasts. She stood listening to the sounds of her own breath, feeling her heartbeat, feeling each bead of sweat form and fall. There was no babbling in her ear, but she found herself anticipating it, just as she anticipated footsteps, an intake of breath that was not her own. Even as the tension began to drain out of her muscles, Sophie's senses were alive—there was no other way to survive.

"You snuck up on me," she said, voice thick with the heat of the room. The footsteps had been slight. Sophie had almost missed them as she started to slip into sleep, but as she opened her eyes, she saw a form emerging from the thickest of the steam.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

_No,_ Sophie thought, _it wouldn't._ She made no pretense of the way she fixed her gaze, letting it travel from perfectly formed breasts, perhaps not as taut as when last she had seen them, to the curve of the hip. "Hello, Tara."

"Long time, no see." She could hear the smirk, and she did not have to turn her face upwards to know that Tara's eyes were bright with some sort of private delight.

Sophie shifted with a wariness that was so much a part of her now, it came off as ease. "That's what you prefer, I believe."

That wasn't fair, and Sophie knew it; however, neither of them had ever given much consideration to what was fair. Still, having Tara near brought back a feeling of attachment that was almost nostalgic. Becoming attached to Tara was like becoming attached to money, to things, which came and went—half of the game was getting what she wanted, but money was easier to hold onto. Sophie had learned a long time ago that attachment was not necessarily a hindrance, as long as she conceded to not expecting anything.

"You can't tell me you don't like your space." When Tara sat, Sophie readjusted her towel, perhaps as a reaction to Tara's completely unabashed nakedness now that she could see more clearly.

"No, you're right." She was there, after all. No one could begrudge her a weekend at a spa, especially when they had no idea just where that spa might be. The moment Nate did not follow one job with another, they had all scattered. They all needed the time—all together again and fast to part in order to be able to stand each other for another stretch. They hadn't given him a chance to plow into something else. Sophie knew he was afraid it would all fall apart. And she blamed herself for that, at least partially, at least…in his mind. He could be waiting to see if she would return, if any of them did.

"Nothing much to say?"

Tara's voice shook Sophie out of her thoughts into the present, into the past, and there was so much of a past. She sighed softly as she pushed her damp hair back from her face. She and Tara would always owe each other…they would always have that. As she considered how to respond, Sophie cocked her head, lips parted. There was no reason to ask how Tara had found her. When they wanted to find each other, they did. She wondered if Tara had gone to as great lengths as she had to find her and send her to the crew.

"Were you lonely, then?" She did not intend the bitter edge. They hadn't said goodbye. Too much was happening, and they often didn't anyway.

Tara laughed lightly, tossing back her head. "I've settled back in. Have you?"

As she considered it, Sophie looked down at her hands. The heat was suddenly too close. "Somehow, I thought I would see more of you."

"One day you will." Sophie couldn't help but smile. They had actually said goodbye once, and there had been promises, promises that part of her always held to believing.

"The day we give it all up, pool our considerable resources, and meet somewhere fabulous—where was it again? I can't remember…" She laughed lightly and shook her head. That day might come, and part of her wanted it. That's why they had made promises to each other after all. But Sophie knew not to hold on too tightly.

"Yeah…" Tara was grinning as she moved closer, as she cupped Sophie's cheek. Even when Sophie closed her eyes, she could still hear it in her voice. "That's the plan."

"Yes, yes, it is," Sophie murmured, her lips touching Tara's at the last. How many times had she tasted that salty skin? Less than the times she had longed for it, but there was something in the longing.

It was too hot, and she had been in the room too long; her head was swimming. But Tara had pulled her towel away, and Sophie had no desire to stop her from pushing her back against the hot, slick tiles.

"Tara," she whispered, smiling as she felt the blonde's weight settle on top of her. It was easy to love things, money, to love the game. It was easy to love Tara because she loved them too. But it was difficult to meet each time like this, when every feeling was so acute, when Sophie knew they would only part until the next time and the next after that.

"Morocco…I think that was it." Tara's fingers were moving up her sides, and without prompting, Sophie shifted her legs to let Tara's thigh slip between them. She inhaled the thick air, arching her hips to increase the contact.

"God, that was years ago…" She spoke each word against Tara's neck before marking her there, pulling a soft moan from her lips. But Sophie wasn't satisfied with just that. She pressed her own thigh between Tara's legs and was rewarded with a slightly louder moan. "Why don't we just buy an island in Dubai?"

"Everyone will have an island in Dubai by then." Tara moved against Sophie, and Sophie quickly joined in the rhythm, letting her desire build.

"When will that be?" She splayed her fingers out across Tara's damp back and drew in ragged breaths, gulping down the stifling, wet air. Again, the note of bitterness that she did not intend rang in her ears. She tried to dismiss it, to drown it in her pleasure. Soon, they would break apart only to come together again, more intent, one taking the other. It didn't really matter who made the first real move. This…this was just like saying hello. They were testing each other as they always did.

"Mm…" Tara was kissing up her jaw, stopping to suck the tender place underneath her ear, and Sophie was soon writhing. But she felt Tara still and half a moment later she heard footsteps, voices. The early sounds of chaos were easy to recognize, and she wondered just what Tara had been up to, why she had been there.

But it didn't matter. Tara was up, and Sophie was following her, dizzy as she tried to regain her senses. Tara was wrapping Sophie's towel around herself, smirking.

"Soon…" Tara winked and the steam room began to fill again, and Sophie watched Tara sink into it, disappear. She was silent as she sat back on the tile, holding in a laugh for fear that it might sound bitter too.

No goodbyes. No fulfillment. Not yet, but soon.


End file.
